


Come Away

by hillaryschu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Song Lyrics, Tarth (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillaryschu/pseuds/hillaryschu
Summary: Jaime/Brienne fanart inspired by Come Away With Me, by Norah Jones
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	Come Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jencat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencat/gifts).



> This is for [jencat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencat/pseuds/jencat), who is such a cool and supportive fandom friend, and a really great writer. I was so excited to get the match in the exchange (and then missed the deadline--hence "stocking stuffer"). Jen prompted: _the song Come Away With Me by Norah Jones._ I truly hope it's a well-loved gift. 
> 
> A quick thanks, too, to [sea_spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_spirit/pseuds/sea_spirit) and [Laihiriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laihiriel/pseuds/Laihiriel) for their extensive cheerleading and immeasurable help. Thanks to [slips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipsthrufingers/pseuds/slipsthrufingers) for organizing the exchange (and sorry for being late 😔).

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song  
_

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies  
_

_And I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come  
_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you  
_

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_

_**\- Norah Jones** _

[](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/16/e3/89/16e3895f4f61554a9244bf9b2f37d5fc.png)

When Jaime had suggested this spontaneous trip, Brienne hadn’t thought it out of the ordinary—her best friend was always coming up with big plans and wild ideas. She hadn’t anticipated that it could potentially change everything. 

“Come away with me,” Jaime had said during a shared lunch break, leaning across the small table filled with Brienne's large Niçoise salad and his overflowing plate of nachos.

“What?”

“Come away with me. During the break between Sevenmas and the New Year.”

“I was going to clean and organize my kitchen pantry,” she replied, postponing her inevitable acceptance. She almost never said 'no' to Jaime.

“Yes, yes, I’m well aware. I’d like to think that spending a week with me in some exotic locale would be preferable to labeling your dry goods.” 

“Come with you where?” she pressed, tilting her head to the side, voice resigned. Spending a week with Jaime was, most definitely, more exciting than the chores she had planned but it was also more difficult, seeing as she’d been basically in love with him for over two years now.

“I don’t know. Tarth?”

“I’m sorry, so _you_ want to come away with _me_?” she asked incredulously.

“Yes, exactly—you get it. I’ll buy the tickets. We can leave in the evening on Sevenmas.” With that decided, he shoved a tortilla chip in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a digital drawing in Procreate on the iPad (you can click it to enlarge and see it better). Jaime is based on NCW but Brienne is based on the model Kelly Mittendorf. 
> 
> I did [a version with some hand-lettered text](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/69/68/706968b26e2f2bd8dd8ed83098a0a28d.png) if you are interested to see it. I also did a couple of different crops ([one with text](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/8d/58/d78d5812570ac2d3d91ea2f7fdd5a91b.png) and [one without](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/e2/3a/f5e23a8d48158299ae88ac9a5614f9e0.png)).


End file.
